


Lost and Found

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, F/M, Stargazer era, Youngest Captain in Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Why did Beverly walk out on Jean-Luc and can he win her back?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> for this story, I’ve altered Jean-Luc’s age and he is only four years older than Beverly. He still managed to become the youngest Captain in Starfleet at age 28 though.
> 
> French compliments of Google Translate.

Walker watched as his best friend flirted and kissed the woman he was dancing with before he led the leggy redhead out of the club and into the chilly night air . He watched him lead the woman around the corner into the  alley between the club and the neighbouring building.  Walker shook his head. _Again?_

 Out in the alley,  Jean-Luc attacked the red-headed woman’s lips with his and his hands fumbled to slide under her skirt.  He shoved the gusset of her knickers to one side and plunged his fingers inside.  The woman trembled and cried out as Jean-Luc pumped his fingers in and out.  When she shuddered with her orgasm, Jean-Luc indicated for her to face the wall and he tugged her knickers down to caress her backside. She braced against the wall and stuck out her rear while he quickly unzipped his trousers to take her from behind.  He thrust in and out of her roughly and moaned “Beverly...”  The red-headed woman’s head snapped up.  “My name is not Beverly.” 

Jean-Luc stilled and studied the woman who he was buried deep inside.  He slowly withdrew and adjusted himself before pulling her knickers back up over what he had to admit was a shapely rear. “I’m sorry.”  The woman reached out and grabbed Jean-Luc’ arm.  “Hey, but if you want me to be Beverly, you can call me Beverly...”

“No.  I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...”  Jean-Luc shoved a few credits into her hands. “Look, go get yourself a drink on me...I...I need to get out of here.”  Jean-Luc spun away from the woman and sped off down the street away from the hustle and bustle of the bars and clubs that linked the Las Vegas strip Walker had taken him to to get away from their empty apartment. 

Walker caught up with him three blocks away.  “Johnny! Wait up!”  Jean-Luc threw a glare over his shoulder at his friend. “I’m not in the mood, Wally.”  Walker grabbed Jean-Luc by the shoulder and forced him to turn around to look at him. “Johnny.  That was easily the tenth redhead I’ve seen you leave the club with since we arrived.  What’s going on?”

“I...”  Walker levelled a knowing look at his troubled friend. “It’s her, isn’t it?”  Jean-Luc hung his head.  “Walker...I can’t get her out of my mind.”

“Johnny..Jean-Luc...you have to.  Beverly left you.  She’s...” Walker swallowed., “She’s with Jack.”  Jean-Luc scoffed. “Goody-two shoes, All-American Jack Crusher.  Couldn’t even wait until my prick was out of her before he came in and swept her away.”

“Jean-Luc...” Walker cautioned.

“Well, that’s what it felt like! One minute, Beverly was in my bed and I was contemplating proposing to her, and the next she was breaking up with me and ran off with Jack. I....Walker, what did I do wrong?”

“I...don’t know, Johnny. Beverly didn’t confide in me before she left.” 

“What about Missy?”  Walker glared at his best friend.  “What about my sister? You’re not rebounding with my little sister!”

“No, that’s not what I meant.  Do you think Beverly talked to her? They’re best friends...”

“I can ask her. Look, Johnny. Coming here was a bad idea.  Let’s get a shuttle back to San Francisco.  We can try to find Beverly, alright?”   Jean-Luc wiped away a hot tear that threatened to fall from his eye as he looked at his friend.  “Wally...I love her.”  Walker patted Jean-Luc’s back. “I know you do, buddy.  Look, we’ll go back to the hotel, pack up, and be on the first transport in the morning home.   They can’t have gone far.  We all have to report for duty in a week.”

“A lot can happen in a week,”  Jean-Luc grumbled out.

###

Jack was kissing Beverly, but Beverly wasn’t kissing him back.  Jack was so selfish and full of himself  he hadn’t even noticed Beverly’s lack of enthusiasm as he plundered her mouth and reached up to fondle her breasts through her thin sundress.   They were in a hotel room in Las Vegas.  Jack had brought Beverly there when she walked out on Jean-Luc...and she regretted walking out every minute she remained in the dingy hotel room. 

Alright, she wasn’t entirely being fair.  The hotel room was very nice...but she didn’t want to be there with Jack and she wasn’t even sure why she had agreed to come with him.  She flinched, but said no words when Jack unzipped her dress and tugged it down off her arms to let it pool at her feet.  Jack pulled her towards him and trailed kisses along her collar and chest, but she felt numb and unresponsive.  Jack laid her back on the plush bedspread and peeled her knickers off.  When he entered her, she felt nothing.  She lifted her arms to touch him and let them fall back on the bed.  She didn’t want to caress him.  She didn’t even want to be here, and definitely didn’t want him to be the one inside of her, but she still said nothing and made no move to push him off of her.  She let him pump in and out until he was spent and when he collapsed on top of her, she rolled him off of her and got up and went to the bathroom.

It had been the same cycle every day since their arrival.  Beverly would put on a pretty dress, allow Jack to parade her around on his arm to the various restaurants and clubs, and later, she would allow him to make love to her.  She didn’t know why, she just felt so numb to everything that was happening.  She missed Jean-Luc terribly and knew she had made a mistake when she walked out of his bedroom and asked Jack to take her away from him.  She shouldn’t have left. If she hadn’t, then maybe...she didn’t let herself linger on those thoughts. She didn’t deserve to have those thoughts about Jean-Luc since she was the one who walked out.  She locked the bathroom door, ran a hot shower, and cried under the spray until her fingers had pruned. 

She turned off the water and wrapped one of the fluffy towels under her arms before she stood in front of the foggy mirror.  Her eyes were red rimmed and even though she had washed her face, she could still tell she had been crying.  She let the towel fall to the floor and examined her body in the full-length mirror. She rested her hands on her abdomen.  Nothing to see, but she knew what was there.  She bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall again.  She brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her long tresses and contemplated cutting it.  She had kept her hair long because she liked the feeling of Jean-Luc’s fingers as they tangled in her tresses when he kissed her and made love to her...but she didn’t allow Jack to touch her hair.  She might as well find the hotel salon and get it cut in the morning.

Beverly poked her head out of the bathroom door and she could hear Jack snoring away on the bed.  Beverly gingerly inched over to where her dress had been discarded and pulled it back on, unable to locate her knickers.  She grabbed her sandals and her handbag and quietly left the hotel room.  She needed a drink. 

###

Beverly was nursing her second syntheholic glass of wine in the empty hotel bar when the rotating door activated and she felt his presence before she saw him.  Her eyes locked onto his and he breathed her name out before taking the few steps that separated her low table from the front door.   He fell to his knees next to her chair and reached for her hands.  He brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed each finger.  “Beverly,”  he said her name almost reverently.  Beverly’s heart jolted for the first time in over a week and eyes filled with tears. “Jean...Jean-Luc....I....” 

“Shhhh,”  He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and brushed at her tears with his thumb.  “Beverly...I..I honestly don’t know what I did, but please let me fix it?”  Beverly gave a watery smile.  “I’m afraid, Jean-Luc...you can’t.” 

Jean-Luc’s face fell.  “Wh...Why?” 

 _Might as well lay it all out on the table._ “I’m pregnant.”  Jean-Luc just stared at her with his mouth open.  This was _not_ what he had expected her to say to him.

“But...”

“Obviously, it failed.”

“Mine?” Beverly withdrew her hand from his so she could smack him on the arm. “Of course it’s yours. Idiot.”

“I deserved that. Do you know...”

“Seven or eight weeks. I’ll need a proper scan to find out.”  Jean-Luc nodded and slowly smiled. He rose to his feet before scooping her up and sitting himself in her now vacant chair with her in his lap.  He cuddled her close to his chest and brought his hand to rest on her abdomen.  Beverly relished in the feel of his large hand over where their baby was starting to grow.  “Is that why you left?”  She slowly nodded.  “Why Jack?”

“I...don’t know.  I guess...he was there?  I suppose it could have just as easily been Walker.”  Walker overheard this and shook his head. “Not I. Sorry, Bev. I know how much Johnny here loves you.  Where’s Jack?”

“Um...Room 817?  He’s sleeping....and...uh...naked.”

“Did you...?”  Beverly looked down. “I’m sorry.”  Jean-Luc held her closer and kissed the top of her head. “I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for the women I slept with this week.” 

“Bev, they all were redheads.” Walker interjected before seeing the glare Jean-Luc shot at him. “Right. I’ll just...go...and find...Jacko...uhm...see you...back in our room?” Beverly shot him a look.  “Uh...Or not.  I’ll stay in Jack’s room....uh...good night...”  Walker quickly made his way to the lift in the hotel before either Jean-Luc or Beverly could say anything to him.

“Were they really all redheads?”  Jean-Luc swallowed. “Yes.  I...ah...apparently called them all Beverly.”

“I see...”  Beverly twined her fingers around his resting on her stomach.  “So...”

“Marry me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Marry me.”  Beverly twisted in his lap to look at his face.  “You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

“Well, you are having my baby...we  are going  to keep it, right?”  He looked at her hopefully.  Beverly withdrew her hand from his.

“Is that the only reason you want to get married?  Because I’m pregnant with your baby?”

“No. Bev...come with me to my hotel room?”  Beverly smirked. “Don’t you think that’s a bit presumptuous  of you?” 

“You misunderstand.  I have something for you in my bag . I...brought it with me.  I couldn’t leave it at home.”

“What is it?”

“A ring.”  It was Beverly’s turn to look at him with an open mouth.  “A ring?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I was going to ask you to marry me...but then you ran out...”

“I’m sorry.  I...I woke up and I felt nauseated so I went to the bathroom and was sick.  I grabbed a tricorder to see what was wrong and when it said I was pregnant I panicked and ran.”

“And Jack?”

“He was just coming out of his room.  He saw I was upset and I asked him to take me away so I could think...funny, how we all wound up here, in the same hotel.”  Jean-Luc cleared his throat. 

“We’ve all, ah, been here before.  Right after graduation.”  Beverly nodded. It made sense.  She was younger than the three men, having met them through her friendship with Missy, Walker’s younger sister.  Jean-Luc, Walker, and Jack had met when they were all cadets and had stayed close.  It was entirely by coincidence that the three of them wound up sharing an apartment – Walker had never left the Academy and after graduation had taken up teaching, Jean-Luc was there to take a few command classes having recently been promoted to being the youngest Captain in Starfleet at 28, and Jack had recently returned from a mission and was waiting for his new orders.  Beverly was entering her second year of medical school, so there was a four year gap between Beverly and Jean-Luc. 

“Bev...my love,”  Jean-Luc reached for her hand once again. “I know this wasn’t planned, but...I do love you, and I had been planning on proposing before we went back to the _Stargazer._  Oh, do you still want to complete your studies on the ‘gazer?”

“Can I?  I...I know you aren’t fond of children.”

“Beverly, that’s not true.  I disliked my previous Captain’s children because they were ill-behaved.  I...I guess I assumed if you agreed to marry me we would have children eventually.”

“Yes.”

“Yes to what? Having children with me?  Staying on the _Stargazer_?”  She shook her head.  “Well, I mean, yes, I want to do my residency on your ship and I think it’s too late to saying no to having children with you,” she gestured towards her abdomen with her free hand, “but what I meant was...yes, I will marry you.” Jean-Luc smiled and lowered his lips to hers. One hand splayed across her stomach, over where the small part of both of them was growing and his other hand he tangled in her hair.  Beverly smiled from the rightness of being with Jean-Luc as she kissed him back.

Jean-Luc and Beverly sat curled up in the chair in the hotel bar, occasionally kissing and idly dancing their fingers across each other, but mostly just breathing in each other’s company contentedly.  Beverly shifted on his lap. “Jean-Luc?”

“Hmm?”

“Take me to our room.” 

“Our room?”  His eyes gleamed mischievously. “ Isn’t that a little presumptuous of you?”

“Well, unless you’d like me to go back to Jack’s room...” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Hmm, I probably deserved that too.”  Beverly leaned up and kissed him.  She brought her mouth close to his ear. “Oh, and I’m not wearing any knickers...”  he raised his eyebrows.  “Couldn’t find them after my shower.”   Jean-Luc stood with Beverly still in his arms.  “Put me down!”  She smacked his arm. He reluctantly lowered her legs to the ground before clasping her hand in his.  “Shall we?” 

Once they were in the security of the hotel room Jean-Luc previously shared with Walker he wasted no time in finding out Beverly hadn’t been lying when she said she wasn’t wearing underwear.  She shivered as he slowly slid the zipper down her back and caressed and kissed every inch of skin as it was uncovered.  This was what making love was supposed to be like.  Beverly untucked his shirt and pulled it off and reached for the fly on his trousers.  Jean-Luc stilled her hands. “I...uhm...I should...go...rinse off...first....”  Beverly arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Hey, you slept with Jack a few hours ago.” 

“Touché.“  Beverly followed him into the bathroom.  “Where are you going?”  Beverly licked her lips.  “Thought I’d help you.”  A small shiver went through Jean-Luc as he thought about just how Beverly would help him.  He crushed her body against his and deeply kissed her. “I love you, Beverly Howard.” 

Beverly dropped to her knees in front of Jean-Luc after their short shower. Jean-Luc gazed down at his fiancée. “What are you doing?”

“Examining.”   She pretended to turn a critical eye as she gently ran her fingers down his shaft and lightly squeeze his balls.  “Oh, Beverly...” 

“Hang on, I missed a spot,” She flicked her tongue against him.  Jean-Luc visibly twitched.  “Mm, like that, do you?”

“You know I do, Bev.”  Beverly grinned. She moved her hands behind him and squeezed his firm bottom to hold him in place as she took him into her mouth.   Jean-Luc soon lost himself in the sensation of her hot mouth and she couldn’t help himself so he bucked his hips against her mouth.  He reached down to stroke her hair. “Beverly...Beverly... I love you...You don’t have to do this...But ohh...Beverly, I think I might...I’m getting close if you want to...” Beverly gave his arse another squeeze as he climaxed.  Beverly smugly grinned as her mouth let go of his penis.  Jean-Luc dragged her onto her feet and kissed her again, not caring that he could taste his own semen on her tongue.  He kissed her lips, her chin, her breasts. He knelt down in front of her and placed a gentle kiss just  below her belly button. “Hello, baby,” he whispered.  Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes. 

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  I’m so sorry I left . I should have woken you up and told you right away...I....” 

“Shh...Beverly, my love, it’s in the past. You’re here now.  And now...I think it’s your turn...” His mouth descended further and Beverly soon forgot everything except for the feeling of Jean-Luc’ tongue and fingers.  When she cried out, he kept on going and didn’t stop until she felt weak in the knees and he gently lowered her onto the soft rug on the bathroom floor.  “Make love to me?” 

“In the bathroom?”

“I don’t care where we are. I need you.”  Jean-Luc smiled, but scooped her up in his arms.  He carried her out into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.  Beverly looked around and grimaced.  The room was nearly identical to the room Jack had.  Jean-Luc noticed the look on her face. “Something wrong, my love?”

“No...it’s just that the room is practically identical to....”

“Jack’s?”

“Yes.  I’m sorry.  I...I shouldn’t have slept with him. I didn’t, well, I mean I did but not really.  I let him...but I felt numb because he wasn’t you.”

“Shh, my love. I told you.  I forgive you.  I love you.  If you don’t want to make love here, we don’t have to.  We can wait.” The tears were now freely falling from Beverly’s eyes and Jean-Luc tenderly wiped them away.

“Jean-Luc, I love you too. Will you hold me?”

“ Next silly question.”  Jean-Luc peeled back the blanket and tucked the two of them in.  He circled his arms around Beverly.  “Oh, I haven’t given you your ring yet.  Should I go get it?”

“Not now.  Just...hold me.”

 

###

When Jack woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was laying on top of the blanket naked, and the second thing he noticed was that it wasn’t Beverly stretched out next to him on the bed, but his friend Walker Keel, who was fully clothed. 

“Ah, good morning sleepy head.”

“Wally? Where’s Beverly?”

“With Johnny.  Where she belongs.”  Walker hit Jack across the chest. “You’re an idiot, you know that? What were you thinking bringing Beverly here and sleeping with her?” 

“I...she...Uh, Walker? Could I get dressed now?”

“Yes, I think that might be best.”  Walker stood up and moved towards the replicator in the room. “I’m going to get a coffee.  Want one?”  Jack nodded.  Walker turned around and handed Jack one of the cups in his hand. “Good. You’re dressed.  I wouldn’t want to beat up a naked man.”

“Beat up?”

“Jack.  What the hell, man?”

“Beverly told me she needed to get away from Jean-Luc...I didn’t know why...I thought they had a fight or he hurt her so I offered to bring her here....” Walker glared. “You didn’t have to sleep with her.”

“She didn’t say no.”

“Damn it, Jack. That’s not the point. Beverly was vulnerable. You took advantage of her. I should beat you up. Lord knows, Johnny has every reason to but you know he won’t.” 

“Walker, she’s beautiful.”

“She’s Jean-Luc’s.”

“She might not go back to him...”

“Jacko...when I left them last night, they were most definitely back together.  She’s pregnant.”

“Is it...”  Walker sighed, exasperated with his friend.

“You idiot!  Of course it’s Jean-Luc’s.  That’s why she ran.  God, didn’t you talk to her at all?”

“Err...”

“What the hell, Jack?  You just brought her here and what?  Kept her naked in bed?  Did she ever once say anything to you that would indicate that she wasn’t as into the sex as you were?”

“She...didn’t really say much at all...she cried a bit...but...she didn’t stop anything...” 

“God, you really are a moron,” Walker looked around the room and spied Beverly’s case.  “I’m going to take Beverly’s things to her room.  And yes, she’s staying with Jean-Luc until we leave.  But we’re not done here. Oh no, Jack. We’re going to have a little discussion about how you do not go after your best friend’s girlfriend, even if you think they had a fight.  Seriously, what kind of an idiot are you?!”  Jack hung his head.

“Will you...tell them I’m sorry?” 

“You should probably tell them yourself, but I don’t think it’s wise for you to come with me. I’ll be back.”  Walker picked up Beverly’s case and stalked out of Jack’s room, shaking his head at his friend and muttering “When did _I_ become the responsible one?” 

Walker used his access code to get into the room he had been sharing with Jean-Luc and grinned when he saw his friends fast asleep.  Jean-Luc had an arm outside the blanket wrapped protectively around Beverly’s middle, and he could see the glint of an engagement ring on Beverly’s finger.   

Beverly opened her eyes when she heard Walker enter the room. “Wally?”

“Shh, I just came to bring you your case.”

“Mm, thank you. You know, you’re a really good friend,” Beverly shifted and rearranged the sheet to cover her breasts as she sat up in bed with Jean-Luc’s arm still wrapped around her middle. “Practically my brother, too. You’ve been looking out for me since I started at the Academy...thank you.  And thank you for introducing me to Jean-Luc. I...”

“I know, Bev.  And I understand congratulations are in order...twice?” Beverly nodded. “Have you decided when?” Beverly grinned at her friend. “Well, we _are_ in Vegas....Isn’t it the marriage capital of Earth?” 

“Seconded only to Risa, I hear,” Came Jean-Luc’s groggy voice from Beverly’s side. “Hello, Walker. Fancy seeing you here.” 

Walker cleared his throat. “This _is_ my room, you know.”

“Hm. I suppose it is.” 

Walker flopped onto the opposite bed.  “You know, I had to sleep next to a naked Jack last night.”  Walker shuddered. “Not something I ever want to experience again.  By the way, he wants me to tell you he’s sorry.”  Jean-Luc shrugged. 

“I guess I forgive him, though I’m not sure why. I think he owes Beverly an apology for taking advantage of the situation.”  He held Beverly close. 

“It’s alright. I don’t think I really want to talk about what happened...or remember it. Well, to be honest, I don’t remember much of his love making skills.”  Walker howled with laughter.  “Oh, Bev. Please. Please let me tell him that.  It would make my day...no, my year.” 

Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Right. I’m naked under here and I really need to pee.  Be a gentleman and dig my sleepshirt out of my bag? Or get me one of your T-shirts, I don’t care.”  Walker wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, but went over to his bag to grab a T-shirt for Beverly. 

“Oi!  Quit making eyes at my fiancée.  Get you own woman.”  Jean-Luc grinned at Walker. “Don’t suppose you want to find me some shorts too, do you?” 

“What am I? Your valet?  Get them yourself.”  Jean-Luc got out of bed naked and stalked over to his bag.  “Fine.” 

Beverly rolled her eyes as she accepted the T-shirt Walker handed her . She managed to slip the shirt on without exposing herself and slid out from the covers.  Walker frowned. “You know, it’s really not fair, Bev.”

“What’s not fair, Walker?”

“Well, Johnny and Jack  have seen you naked, and this morning I’ve seen both of _them_ naked....but I haven’t seen you naked.” 

“Dream on, Wally.”

“Oh, I do Bev.”  Beverly threw a pillow at Walker before she headed into the bathroom. 

When Beverly emerged from the bathroom, she had added Jean-Luc’s discarded boxers from the previous night to wear with Walker’s T-shirt and she crawled back into the bed.  “I need more sleep or coffee.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and passed her the cup he had been drinking from.  “You’ve been hanging out with Katherine again, haven’t you?”  Beverly grinned.

“Who’s Katherine?” 

“Katherine Janeway. She’s a cadet.  I’m surprised you haven’t had her in any of your classes yet, Wally. She’s obsessed with coffee.” 

“No worse than you’re obsession with Earl Grey tea, my love.” 

“Yes, well...tea is...tea.  The elixir of life.”

“I thought that was a philosopher’s stone?”

“Cheeky.”  He leaned over and gave Beverly a kiss. 

“Ugh. Get a room.”

“We’re in a room, Wally,” Beverly smiled sweetly at her friend. “Yeah, mine.”  He grumbled.  Beverly giggled.  “Well, I was thinking Jean-Luc and I might get our own room...say, the honeymoon suite?” 

Jean-Luc grinned at his fiancée.  “You’re serious?  You want to get married here?  I thought you were only saying that.”

“Jean-Luc, I don’t need a big wedding. I just need you, and my best friend. So Wally, can you arrange for Missy to get here?”  Walker sighed. “I suppose so.”  He stared back at his friend who was still smiling sweetly.  “Now?  You want me to make the arrangements now?”  Beverly nodded.  “Unless, you’d like to watch me ravish your best friend.  In which case, feel free to stick around...”

“Ugh. No. I’m leaving. I’ll be back in a few hours...I still need to shower.” Walker left the room, and Beverly fell back onto the pillows giggling. 

“Beverly, you are a wicked, wicked woman.”  Jean-Luc joined her on the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

###

When Walker returned, he was relieved to find his friends dressed.  Beverly was scrolling through wedding package options on a PADD while Jean-Luc lounged on the bed behind her with his arms wrapped around her.  Every once in a while he would press a kiss to her head, ears, or cheek and his hand would rest on her abdomen.  Walker grinned.  That man was smitten. 

Beverly giggled. “We could get married by someone dressed up as a tribble!”

“No.”

“Ooh, how about a traditional Betazoid wedding?”

“Aren’t those naked?”  Beverly nodded. “Well, Walker would finally get to see you naked....” 

“Hey, nothing wrong with that, Johnny.” 

Beverly gave a wry smile and continued to scroll. “Isn’t there anything....plain?  Just ‘do you? I do?’  Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head.  “Sure, if we return to San Francisco.”  Beverly made a face.  “No, I want to get married now.” Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Sweetheart, what’s the rush?”

“I want us to be married before we rejoin the _Stargazer_ so we can share quarters.” 

“What if we go to France? We still have a week and a half of leave...Maman would love to see you again.” Walker’s smile got big.  “Oh, Bev, say yes!  There is nothing better than Mrs Picard’s home cooked meals.” 

“What about your father and brother?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “I’m bringing home my fiancée, who is going to help continue the Picard line.  They’ll be thrilled.”

“Going to France is...well, isn’t it going to be expensive?”  Beverly looked down at her hands and twisted her engagement ring. Truthfully, she and Jean-Luc had never discussed finances, though he was aware of her humble upbringing on Caldos.  Jean-Luc, while one of the heirs to  one of the most famous vineyards in the federation had grown up fairly humble to, but he did have a sizeable bank account to fall back on. Jean-Luc shot a look over at Walker.

“I think I’ll take my shower now guys, if you won’t need the bathroom for a while....”

“Take your time.”  Walker picked up a change of clothing and his toiletries kit and headed into the bathroom.  When the bathroom door slid shut, Jean-Luc took the PADD from Beverly’s hand and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  “Beverly....are you worried about our finances?”

“Jean-Luc, I don’t have much.  I have a small sum from Starfleet they gave us when my parent’s died, and we got a small settlement after Arvada Three, but I used most of it to get here and get what I needed.  I don’t think I can afford a trip to France.  Not after coming here...”

“Bev, turn around,”  Beverly slowly turned herself on Jean-Luc’s lap so he could look into her eyes.  “My love,  what’s mine is yours.  I received a decent stipend attached to the promotion...let me use it on our wedding?” 

“But...”  Jean-Luc silenced her with a kiss.  “No buts, my love. What’s mine _is_ yours.  In fact, I’ll add you to my accounts today, then what’s mine really is yours. You can do whatever you’d like with it...”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll marry me.”  Beverly’s eyes shined with laughter. “Didn’t I already say that?” 

“So you did. “ Beverly kissed Jean-Luc once more.  He circled her waist with one arm and with the other gently stroked her bare thigh. “Are you still commando under this dress?”  Beverly grinned. “You  know, I just couldn’t seem to find my knickers in my bag this morning...” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened with lust as he inched his fingers higher under her dress.  Beverly chased his fingers away.  “Walker is taking a shower. He’ll be out soon.”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Woman, you torture me so.” 

###

Beverly clutched Jean-Luc’ hand as they walked towards the half-timbre house of Jean-Luc’s childhood.  Of course, Beverly had met Yvette Picard once before, but now she would be meeting her not just as her son’s girlfriend, but as her son’s fiancée and mother to her future grandchild.  It was a lot to live up to.  Beverly knew that Maurice and Robert, Jean-Luc’s father and brother, wouldn’t have anything kind to say, but she was prepared.  Besides which, she had already received a lovely message from Marie, Robert’s fiancée . It seemed both Picard men would be getting married this year, though Marie wasn’t as anxious as Beverly was for the nuptials to take place. 

Jean-Luc paused on the path and gently gathered Beverly in his arms for a tender kiss.  “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  Jean-Luc dropped a hand down to Beverly’s stomach where there was barely a bulge to show for their ten-week old child and gave it a quick caress.  Beverly had gone to see a doctor for a scan and they had been able to find out Beverly was ten weeks along, and that they would be having a boy.  Jean-Luc was overjoyed at the prospect of having a son, but he was worried his so would inherit the dreaded Picard hairline.  “Oh, stop. I don’t feel pregnant. If anything, I feel bloated right now.”

“You’re beautiful and you’re glowing.”  He pressed another kiss to her lips. 

“Did you tell your mother about the baby?”

“No, I thought we would tell her in person.”  Beverly stuck her tongue out at him.  “Chicken.”

The door to the house opened and a small woman came tearing down the stairs.  “Jean-Luc! Beverly!”  Yvette Picard gathered first her son, and then her future daughter-in-law in her arms and gave them both double cheek kisses.  “ _C'est tellement bon de vous voir tous les deux. Jean-Luc, tu m'as manqué. Vous ne devez pas garder cette charmante fille loin de moi._ ”  She held Beverly out at arm’s length.  They had met briefly about a year ago, when Beverly and Jean-Luc had first started dating, but she hadn’t seen the girl since.  Yvette looked her over with a critical eye, making Beverly squirm.  “ _Vous rayonnez. Vous devez être enceinte._ ”

“Maman!” 

“ _n'est-ce pas?_ ”  Jean-Luc hung his head. “ _Oui_.”

“ _Fantastique!”_ Beverly turned to her fiancé bewildered.  She only spoke a smattering of French since she had grown up off world and even if she had grown up on Earth, not many people outside of France still spoke the language.  Jean-Luc leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Maman knows you’re pregnant. She said you’re glowing.”  Beverly blushed.

“Maman, _pourrions-nous parler Standard pour l'amour de Beverly?”_

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry, my dear.”

“It’s alright, Mrs Picard.”  Yvette patted Beverly’s hand.  “Nonsense.  You are going to be my daughter, I insist you call me Maman.”  Tears pooled in Beverly’s eyes.  “Jean-Luc, _Était-ce quelque chose que je disais?_ ”  Jean-Luc gathered Beverly in his arms.  “Maman, Beverly lost her parents when she was four in an explosion.” 

“I’m sorry, _mon petit_ Beverly.  Yvette is fine.”  Beverly wiped her tears away. “No, you misunderstood.  I would be honoured to call you my mother.  It’s been Nana and I for so long, and I...well, it’s a bit overwhelming to become part of a real family.”  Jean-Luc snorted. “You say that now, love, but wait until Papa starts yelling.” 

“Your father will do no such thing. Not in front of _mon petit_ Beverly.   I always regretted not having a daughter after I had you.  And now within a few months, I am gaining two!”   Beverly smiled. 

“Now, I have your wedding almost entirely planned for you.  I just need to know who else is coming?”

“Just Walker and Melissa Keel.  Walker is going to stand up with me, and Missy is Beverly’s maid of honour.”

“No Jack?”  Anger darkened Jean-Luc’s eyes. “No.”

“You had a falling out?  Let me guess, it was over _mon petit_ Beverly?”  Beverly blushed.  “Uhm...Maman?”  Beverly tried out the word and liked the way it rolled off her tongue.  “Maybe we should speak...mother to daughter?” 

“Ah,  yes of course. Come with me, we’ll have tea. Jean-Luc, your father and Robert are out in the vines making sure they’re not getting damaged by the frost. I’m sure you can find them.”  Jean-Luc shot an amused look at his fiancée. “Well, I know when I’m being dismissed.”  He gave Beverly a quick kiss.  “If you need me....well, just follow the sound of the loud yelling in French.”  Beverly giggled.  Yvette looked at her son exasperatedly. “None of that, my boy.  Your father is under strict orders to be on his best behaviour.” 

“If you say so, Maman.”  Yvette tucked Beverly’s arm into hers and led her into the house. “Now, I think we shall have a nice cup of tea and a chat.” 

Jean-Luc went off in search of his father and brother and found them in one of the barns trying to warm up.  You would think that being the youngest person ever promoted to Captain would impress them, but no.  He wasn’t working the vines with them, so it didn’t matter. Never mind that he wouldn’t have met Beverly if he hadn’t been in Starfleet...it didn’t matter. 

When he told Maurice Picard about the baby, and about the baby being a boy,  Jean-Luc hadn’t expected his father to light into him for getting Beverly pregnant before they were married.  Jean-Luc tried in vain to explain to his father that he had been in love with Beverly and had planned on proposing before she had told him about the baby, but the words fell on deaf ears.  It didn’t help matters at all that Robert, his elder brother, had been engaged to his fiancée for three months, and wouldn’t be getting married for another ten.  But the icing on the cake was when Maurice told his son he was expected to sleep on the settee in the study as he was not going to share his bedroom with Beverly until after the wedding. 

Jean-Luc strode dejectedly back towards the house.  His mother may have told his father to behave himself, but obviously Maurice Picard felt this only applied when he was in the presence of his future daughter in law.  Alone with his son, he had felt no need to tone things down and he was the same belligerent Maurice Jean-Luc remembered from his childhood.

Jean-Luc perked up a bit as he approached his childhood home an heard Beverly’s sweet laughter coming from the window.  He entered the house and headed straight for his Maman’s sitting room. He cleared his throat lightly and Beverly looked up. When she saw Jean-Luc, she smiled broadly. “There you are.  Come meet Marie.  She and Robert are to be married next year.” 

“Hello, you must be Jean-Luc.” Marie greeted Jean-Luc with a kiss on the cheek.  “Your fiancée is lovely.”

“Er...thank you.  I’m trying to work out what you possibly see in my older brother.” Marie laughed.   Jean-Luc dropped a kiss onto Beverly’s head. “Enjoying yourself, my love?” Beverly nodded. “Your mother is wonderful, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “She really is.  Maman, could I speak with you? “

“Of course, Jean-Luc.  What do you need?”  Yvette poured a cup of the fragrant Earl Grey tea for her son and he took a long sip before speaking.

“Maman, did you know that Papa expects me to sleep on the settee in the study instead of in my own room with my fiancée?  What does he think is going to happen?  We’re already expecting a baby.”

 “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. Your father doesn’t think it right for a couple to share a bed until they are married.”

“Maman, _non_.  I am an adult.  Beverly and I are getting married in two days and we are having a baby.  I’m not sleeping on the settee in the study.”  Yvette sighed. “Your father won’t be happy with this.  Couldn’t you just...humour him?”

“ _Non_. “ 

“I’ll sort it.  You take Beverly’s bag and yours on up to your old room.”

“Thank you, Maman.  Marie, I’m sorry you had to see my disagreement with Maman. It was lovely to meet you.  Bev, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a few.”  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s cheek before retreating from the ladies and when he was out of sight, Marie giggled.  “Someone is smitten.”

“I think we both are.”

###

The sun was streaking in through the window on her wedding day as Beverly blinked her eyes open.  Her husband-to-be was still fast asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her.  Beverly rolled over to face Jean-Luc and gently kissed him awake. “Wake up, my love. It’s our wedding day today!” 

Jean-Luc smiled and pulled her closer. “Last chance to change your mind.” 

“Nope.  Not going to.  You?”

“Couldn’t even if I tried.”  Beverly snuggled down in his arms.  “Are you packed for our honeymoon?”

“Pack? What do I need? I thought we would be naked the entire time....”  Jean-Luc rolled them over so he was hovering on top of her.  “You are a little minx, did you know that?”  He leaned down to kiss her, and she shoved his shorts off his hips.  “Bev?”

“I want you.  Now.”

“We’re in my parent’s house!” 

“So? We’re getting married in five hours.  I can be quiet.”  Jean-Luc eyed his almost-wife.  “You? Quiet?  You’re the reason Walker had to go buy earplugs....”   Beverly blushed, remembering. 

“I’ll bite a pillow!  Jean-Luc, I need you....”  Jean-Luc groaned.  Beverly knew he could never deny her.  He slowly pulled her nightgown off over her head and gently and slowly made love to his bride.  He covered her mouth with his to muffle her climax, so she bit his lip.  He yelped and she grinned.  “You’re a horrible, wicked woman, you know that?”  Beverly grinned.  “And  I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Their wedding was simple.  It took place in the small chapel in the village, with just Walker, Missy, Marie, Robert, and Jean-Luc’s parents.  Jean-Luc’s father even managed a smile for the wedding party, while Yvette couldn’t help but cry tears of joy for her youngest.  As Jean-Luc slipped the slender band onto Beverly’s finger and promised her his life, he felt that his heart would burst.  Beverly felt as though she was walking on a cloud as she pledged her love to Jean-Luc.  Their world was nearly complete, and would be in seven months when their son enters the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
